1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a method and to an apparatus for the manufacturing of synthesis gas, in particular hydrogen, through the catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons under the influence of heat.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Synthesis gases are produced in large quantities as mixtures or mixed products for the manufacture of such products as hydrocarbons, alcohols and ammonia. During the course of the chemical processes in the manufacture of such synthesis gases, there are encountered considerable energy losses which are covered or compensated for by the energy of fossil fuels primarily those based on petroleum.